Image projectors can take many forms and use a variety of different technologies, which range in both cost and complexity. For example, many common projectors used in office, conference, and home theater systems for video projection make use of 3 color light recombination (red, green, blue) for full color video. In liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, light from a lamp is separated for each of the red, green, and blue components and passed through LCD gates including a plurality of pixels for blocking or allowing the light to pass to generate an output light pattern. Digital light processing (DLP) and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) projectors use similar technology but respectively make use of micromirror and reflective active matrix liquid-crystal elements for generating the output light patterns instead of LCD gates. Due to the need for including optical elements for each of the 3 colors, these systems may be large and overly complex.